


Seeing You Soon

by Winter22



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter22/pseuds/Winter22
Summary: Set during the Clone Wars, in an AU where Padme isn't in the picture. Obi-Wan and Anakin find themselves on a short mission to Corellia to check on the manufacturing of new Republic DP-20 gunships. Later that night, Anakin makes a special stop in town just to see you.





	Seeing You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a oneshot where the story is from the reader's point of view. Can you believe that? I've always written with pre-established characters or original characters I've created, so this is as much of an experiment as it is an answer to a request I received on my Tumblr page. (reckless-chosen-one.tumblr.com)
> 
> It's not a lengthy fic, but if the reception is good, perhaps I'll continue with more installments? I don't write enough with Anakin as the lead character, and it felt good...if only for a 1300+ word oneshot. :)

You hadn't seen him in months. 

Like all the other times, his appearance was as much of a surprise as ever. Like all the other times, you felt his presence before you ever saw him. And, like all the other times, your heart leapt in your chest at the first sight of him. 

It was a typical Friday night at the bar where you worked; the usual Corellian patrons gathered near the bar, barking at you for drinks and refills. You barked back, of course. You had a reputation to uphold and they respected you for it. It also earned you a few winks and a couple more credits depending on who you sassed, which never hurt. They liked you, and you liked them in return. They were your people, and you enjoyed their rowdiness. 

A live band played in the corner of the bar where many others gathered around, whooping and hollering and otherwise enjoying the kickoff to the weekend. You had to work all weekend, but you didn't mind. The pay was always better, and - if you were honest with yourself - you didn't have anyone to go home to, or be home for. At the bar, you were never lonely. 

As you slid a double shot of whiskey down the bar, your eyes were drawn towards the bar's entrance. A pair of large, clear blue eyes locked on to yours, stopping the air in your chest. He smiled; just a tiny little upward tick of the corner of his mouth, but it was all it took for you to melt all over again. 

Anakin Skywalker was back. 

You gathered yourself as best you could as he moved towards the bar. His commanding stature, framed by strong shoulders hidden beneath his dark Jedi tabard, made Anakin known in the room without ever needing to announce himself. He drew gazes from across the room (most of which were female), but his gaze was settled solely on you. 

"Well well" you uttered, a smirk playing across your face. "I thought I'd never see you again." 

Anakin took a seat at the bar across from you, his smile growing wider. "Did you really think that?" He leaned in closer, his scarred eyebrow rising playfully. "Or is that just your fear talking?" 

And just like that: he had you. 

You tried to play it off, but there was truth to Anakin's words. Your last encounter was so long ago, you secretly feared he may never return...especially after what happened between the two of you. You had too strong of a connection. You both knew it. You both _felt it._

Leaning across your side of the bar, you matched Anakin sass for sass. "Did you come here to verbally spar with me, Skywalker? Or do you want a drink?" You tipped your head towards the other end of the bar. "You may _like_ to think you're my only customer, but you're not." 

Anakin laughed. "Careful, Y/N" he warned. "With a wave of my hand, I could get my own drink." 

"You could, but you won't." You reached out, lightly stroking the pale brown waves of his hair. "You still need me for some things." 

Your gazes locked in shared understanding. His eyes smoldered as they looked beyond yours and into your soul, the way only a Jedi could. He sought the confirmation he desired: that you missed him as much as he missed you. It was there. He didn't have to search far. 

"It's good to see you again, Anakin" you whispered to him. There was no joking, no sassiness, no tough exterior. Just the truth. 

He nodded, a hint of bashfulness filling his expression. "It's good to see you too, Y/N." 

You leaned back off the bar, hands spread before you. "So...Thirsty?" 

"Not really." 

"Hungry?" 

Anakin folded his arms over his chest, studying you. "Maybe." 

It was a coded conversation you both developed long ago when you first met. It started as a pure misunderstanding. Now, however...it had become 'your thing'. A secret way of discussing in public what the Jedi should never discuss. 

"I might have something in the back for you?" You could feel your heart rate accelerating, heat filling your body in anticipation of his answer. You watched as Anakin stood to his full height, confidence radiating from him. 

"It'd be worth a look." He opened his arm at the elbow, indicating with a nod for you to take it. 

You link your arm in his with nothing further needing to be said. You give a wave to your partner behind the bar, shouting that you'd be back soon enough. Both you and your fellow bartender knew it was a lie. 

When you and Anakin exit the back door into the dark alley behind the bar, Anakin was already on top of you. You felt the strength in his arms as they held you flush against him. You relished in the power of his robotic hand as it gripped the flesh of your hip, the other hand cupping your face as your mouths locked onto one another's. Hidden in the dark shadows of the night, you and your Jedi were finally alone. 

With your back against the stone wall of the bar, Anakin towered over you, his mouth working yours as expertly as ever. You forgot what it was like to be kissed. _Really kissed._ A soft moan escaped your mouth as his hand gripped your face harder, his kiss deepening. 

_"Anakin..._ " you panted, hungry for his lips as they left your mouth to trail down your neck. 

He drew his mouth away as his eyes centered on yours. "Is everything alright, Y/N?" he asked, his passion subdued as he tried to read your gaze. 

No matter how confident Anakin was, he would never lose that desire to know he was doing the right thing. You grab the back of his neck and press your mouth to his, answering him the best way you knew how. Pulling on his tabard, you draw him in even closer, craving the hardness of his body against yours. You slide a hand beneath his various layers of clothes and, at first, you feel the cold steel of his light saber dangling against his hip. Soon enough, you feel what you were really looking for, palming the thickness beneath his breeches. 

Anakin let out a groan deep in his throat, smirking at you beneath heavily lidded eyes. "Tease." 

"Not." 

Your mouths connect once more, his tongue brushing across yours. "Do you know how much I missed you?" you breathed, fingers sinking into the softness of his hair. 

Anakin pulled back, but now there was nothing but sheer joy on his face. "Do you know how excited I was when I found out Obi-Wan and I would be traveling here?" He brushed the pad of his thumb across your cheekbone, smiling down at you. "Do you know how _little_ I slept last night knowing I'd get to see you?" 

"And to think...you always sleep so well" you tease, nuzzling your nose next to his. 

Anakin's smile never faltered, even as his mouth found yours once more. His lips were unfairly soft, but his embrace was strong and needful. Those long months you were apart could be felt now; the loneliness of his absence giving way to the comfort you found in one another. 

"We should leave." Your hands tug at the folds of his tunic as you gaze into his eyes; those beautiful, expressive eyes you adored so much. There was a yearning behind their color, a yearning you understood all too well. "How long do you have?" 

"Just tonight" Anakin answered, his tone dipping sadly. "We're to return to Coruscant by tomorrow evening." 

You pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of his mouth and patted his chest. "Then we'll make tonight amazing, won't we?" It got him to smile again, and that was all that mattered. You took his hand in yours. "Come on." 

Together, you slipped away and through the streets to your small home a few blocks away. It may have only been one night, but there was always the promise of more in the future. If you knew Anakin Skywalker, he'd be seeing you again. 


End file.
